danganronpafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomoyo Chino
Tomoyo Chino is a character in The New Killing Game SYOC She has the title Super High School Level Observer due to her amazing observational skills. She survives the killing game and escapes from Hope's Peak, when collapsing rubble prevents her from getting back inside, she is found by Kazuo Tengan and Ryota Mitarai, who recruit her as the head of the 15th Division of the Future Foundation. She helps rehabilitate her friends after they become Remnants of Despair. Her friends decide to join the Future Foundation aswell, but are forced into another killing game alongside the rest of the Future Foundation recruits. Appearance Tomoyo has pale skin, blue eyes, beautiful silver hair of hip length and a black head band on her head. She has some curves but not too big of a bust. She wears a highschool sailor uniform that girls wear. She wears a normal sized skirt with high knee socks and blue shoes. She also has a hair clip on the right side of her fringe. Personality While Tomoyo is generally nice, she seems to be a bit reserved in terms of personality but is definitely approachable, she comes across as shy. History Prior to Hopes Peak Academy TBA Prologue During the prologue, Tomoyo is the third student to enter the gym, where she walks in to see Ryuji Shido and Naoki Kenshi chatting, she approached them and talked about their current situation, before she started talking to Naoki while Ryuji introduced himself to the other students. After Monokuma introduces himself, he explains to the students that he wants to play a game, and Tomoyo responded by asking what type of game. After Ryuji lost his temper with Monokuma and attacked him, when Monokuma started beeping, Tomoyo warned Ryuji to get rid of Monokuma, which Ryuji does before Monokuma explodes and Tomoyo gets worried that Ryuji is injured. First Blood During the first chapter, when the students are given their student handbooks, Tomoyo is the one who noticed their usefulness before noticing the rules Monokuma left. After Naoki takes on the leadership role for the students, he suggests that the students search the academy in pairs, and Tomoyo is paired with Yua Ide, the 2 investigated the storage room. When all the students left the cafeteria to go to bed, Ryuji, Naoki and Tomoyo stayed behind, discussing embarrassing memories, Tomoyo reveals that she was embarrassed when she farted on a plane and someone pointed it out. When Naoki leaves to go to his dorm, Tomoyo thanks Ryuji for not laughing at her, and she becomes really happy when Ryuji calls her his friend. The next day, when Monokuma reveals the first motive, secrets that the students want kept, Tomoyo questions the motive. Later, she heads to Ryuji's dorm to comfort him when his secret was accidently revealed. The next morning, Tomoyo and the other students found Yua murdered, Tomoyo later investigates the murder scene with Kyoto Sakumi, noticing a sweet wrapper. After the investigation, when the students enter the court, Tomoyo notices the picture of Yua with her face crossed off. When the class trial starts, Tomoyo suggests discussing alibis, she then suggests discussing the motive. When Haruka Saimon says that Ryuji wasn't strong enough to push over the shelves that broke Yua's legs, Tomoyo mentions that the shelves were on wheels and the boxes on it made it top heavy. Tomoyo also mentions the sweet wrapper she noticed and the murder weapon. When Noire Yumichika mentions a hammer at the crime scene, Tomoyo notices that Noire shouldn't have known about the hammer as she never would have seen it, exposing Noire as the killer, causing everyone to vote her guilty and sentence her to her execution, after which, when Ryuji, along with Hanako Inoue and Haruka Saimon, are about to attack Monokuma, Tomoyo convinces them not to, as she doesn't want them to die too. When Ryuji is shot when heading back to his dorm, Tomoyo appears to be the most worried about him, calling out his name before he blacked out and screaming when he did. Trauma and Recovery Depression and Desperation Repair and Remember New Despair New Hope Monokuma Hunter Game Chapter 0 Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Relationships Ryuji Shido Tomoyo and Ryuji are shown to be quick friends, they get along really well and treat eachother nicely. It is implied that Tomoyo might have a crush on Ryuji, and possibly vice versa. Naoki Kenshi Naoki and Tomoyo seem to get along with eachother and are quite good friends. Kyoto Sakumi While it is unknown if Tomoyo and Kyoto are actually friends, they do seem to work together when investigating Yua's murder and during the class trial. Trivia To Be Added... Category:Characters Category:OC Category:The New Killing Game SYOC Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Future Foundation